Une aide inattendue
by Aqualyne
Summary: Après avoir essayé un nouvel anneau Haruto se retrouve dans une forêt inconnue. Dans cette même forêt Luna tente de trouver un moyen d' aider ses amis. Lorsque leurs chemins se croisent bien des destins s' en trouveront changés.
1. Prologue

**Coucou tout le monde! Voici le prologue d' une nouvelle histoire qui me trottait dans la tête depuis longtemps et qui pourrissait sur mon ordinateur depuis à peu près aussi longtemps. Je prends mon courage à deux mains et je la publie en espérant qu' elle vous plaira!**

Une aide inattendue

 **Prologue**

Haruto arrêta sa moto devant le magasin d' antiquités du vieux Wajima. Il avait été plus que surpris par l' appel du vieil homme qui lui avait permis de squatter sa boutique avec Koyomi. Ce-dernier lui avait demandé de venir dès que possible parce qu' il avait quelque chose pour lui. Haruto avait été très intrigué et il s' était dépêché de venir. Ce n' était pas comme si il avait quelque chose de mieux à faire de toute façon.

Lorsqu' il passa la porte il vit le propriétaire accourir vers lui.

-Ah Haruto ! Je suis content que tu sois venu.

-Qu' est-ce qui se passe ? Tu me demandes rarement de venir te voir.

-Je te l' ai dis. J' ai quelque chose pour toi.

-Et qu' est-ce que c' est ?

-Tiens. Regarde.

Haruto ouvrit la petite boite en bois que lui tendait le tailleur de pierres pour y trouver deux anneaux sertis de pierres transparentes.

-Oh.

-Tu as vu ? Ce sont les premiers véritables anneaux de Shunpei.

-Véritables anneaux ?

-Oui. C' était la première fois qu' il entendait vraiment la voix des pierres. D' ailleurs les tailler l' a tellement fatigué qu' il est parti dormir.

-Mais pourquoi tu m' as fais venir pour ça ? J' aurais pu attendre son appel.

-Shunpei voulait que tu les ais. C' est la dernière chose qu' il ait dite avant d' aller dormir.

Haruto sortit les deux anneaux de la boite et regarda de plus près les symboles gravés dessus. Sur la première cela ressemblait à deux mains jointes comme pour prier et sur la deuxième à une porte entrouverte. Il prit la première et la passa au majeur de sa main droite. Wajima lui lança un regard surprit.

-Tu vas l' essayer maintenant ?

-Je suis curieux de voir à quoi peuvent ressembler les pouvoirs des premiers véritables anneaux de Shunpei.

Wajima sourit.

-Je comprends.

Haruto posa sa main sur son driver

- **Help ! Please.** Résonna la voix du driver.

Immédiatement Haruto sentit ses pieds quitter le sol alors qu' il était entouré d' une intense lumière blanche.

-Qu' est-ce que… ? Fit Haruto avant de se rendre compte que son corps devenait transparent.

-Haruto ! Cria Wajima.

La lumière s' intensifia jusqu' à ce que le vieil homme soit obligé de fermer les yeux. Lorsqu' il les rouvrit il regarda partout autour de lui totalement affolé mais rien à faire. Haruto avait disparu.


	2. Chapitre 1

**Coucou chers lecteurs! je vous poste le premier chapitre avec le prologue parce qu' il me paraît très court (bien que mon chapitre ne soit pas beaucoup plus long). J' espère que mon histoire vous plaira!**

Une aide inattendue

 **Chapitre 1**

Luna courrait. Elle ne pouvait s' en prendre qu' à elle-même et elle le savait mais elle n' avait pas pu s' en empêcher. Depuis la mort du professeur Dumbledore elle se sentait inutile. Elle avait regardé, totalement impuissante, ses amis se préparer à partir en guerre alors qu' ils n' avaient même pas fini leurs études tandis que son père l' avait ramené chez eux tout en lui interdisant de sortir de leur domaine sous Fidélitas.

Alors elle avait poussé ses pouvoirs de voyance au-delà du raisonnable pour suivre les déplacements de ses amis à travers tout le pays. Elle avait ainsi pu assister au départ de Ron. Elle pouvait comprendre les sentiments et les raisons du roux mais elle ne lui pardonnait pas. Il avait abandonné ses amis à un moment où ils avaient le plus besoin de sa présence tandis qu' elle désespérait de pouvoir les aider.

Elle avait donc poussé ses pouvoirs encore plus loin à la recherche d' un moyen pour qu' ils puissent détruire les horcruxes sans l' épée de Gryffondor puisque cette dernière était introuvable. Elle doutait de la théorie d' Hermione sur Godric' s Hollow et était persuadée qu' il existait un autre moyen de détruire ces maudits objets. Et elle l' avait trouvé.

C' est pour cela qu' elle courrait. Elle avait quitté la protection du Fidélitas pour se rendre dans la forêt qui bordait sa maison. Elle avait vu que ce qu' elle cherchait allait y apparaître sous peu alors elle n' avait pas hésité. Elle s' était faufilée dans l' un des passages secrets menant à la lisière de la forêt et avait utilisé l' une des capes d' invisibilité de son père afin de rester cachée des éventuels ennemis qui pourraient rôder autour du domaine Lovegood. Cette cape était certes beaucoup moins efficace que celle d' Harry mais en y ajoutant quelques sortilèges de dissimulation elle était presque mieux camouflée qu' en utilisant la cape de son ami.

Tout avait bien commencé. Elle était sortie du domaine et s' était mise en quête de l' objet de sa vision en s' arrêtant et en se cachant derrière les arbres ou les rochers à l' entente du moindre bruit. Hélas tout avait dérapé. Elle avait entendu le bruit caractéristique d' une branche qui se brise et était donc partie se cacher derrière un rocher cependant son mouvement précipité avait eu deux conséquences. La première, sa cape s' était accrochée à une branche et elle en avait donc quitté la protection. La deuxième et malheureusement la pire, le rocher derrière lequel elle s' était cachée était surveillé par un mangemort. Ce-dernier avait lancé l' alerte dès qu' il l' avait vu ce qui l' avait forcée à courir.

Alors elle fuyait. Malgré la douleur dans ses jambes, malgré sa respiration douloureuse, malgré les ronces et les branches qui lui griffaient les jambes et les bras elle courait. Derrière elle, elle entendait les sifflements des sorts que les mangemorts lui lançaient pour l' arrêter. Ou la tuer. Ce n' était pas le genre de choses auxquels elle voulait penser. Elle zigzaguait entre les arbres, les escaladait pour laisser passer ses poursuivants avant d' en redescendre et de prendre une toute autre direction, quittait les chemins dès qu' elle atterrissait dessus… Bref elle déployait des trésors d' ingéniosité pour semer les sbires du Seigneur des Ténèbres mais rien n' y faisait. Ils la retrouvaient toujours. Luna en comprit vite la raison : un sortilège de traçage.

Finalement après un long moment elle fut atteinte par un sortilège de bloque-jambe. Elle s' écroula violemment sur le sol. Avec beaucoup d' efforts elle tenta de se traîner loin de ses poursuivants mais l' un d' entre eux la retourna sur le dos d' un coup de pied dans le visage tout en rigolant.

-Tiens, tiens, tiens. Regardez un peu ce qu' on a trouvé.

Luna ne put s' empêcher de trembler. Elle avait crû être poursuivit par l' un des groupes de mangemorts qui passaient assez régulièrement près du domaine Lovegood mais elle s' était trompée. Devant elle se dressait une bande de rafleurs. Leur chef la regarda avec une lueur amusée dans le regard.

-Tu as peur petite ? Tu fais bien.


	3. Chapitre 2

**Coucou tout le monde! Voici un nouveau chapitre de cette fic qui m' aura causé quelques problèmes niveau description donc si vous voulez savoir à quoi ressemble Haruto lorsqu' il se transforme je vous conseillerais d' aller taper son nom sur un moteur de recherche plutôt que de prêter fois à ce que j' écris parce que j' ai aucune idée de comment décrire cette tenue correctement.**

 **Bonne lecture à tous!**

Une aide inattendue

 **Chapitre 2**

Haruto regardait la forêt dans laquelle il avait atterri avec circonspection. Depuis qu' il s' était réveillé dans la neige au beau milieu des sapins il était constamment sur ses gardes. Il était d' ailleurs bien content de ne pas avoir retiré son trench-coat et son écharpe avant d' utiliser les anneaux de Shunpei. Qui sait combien de temps il était resté inconscient au milieu de nulle part ? Il aurait très bien pu finir par mourir de froid.

Il regardait donc autour de lui, cherchant le moindre signe de danger, attentif au moindre bruit. C' est pour cette raison qu' il l' entendit. Un cri de douleur. Il était assez lointain et étouffé mais il savait reconnaître ce genre de bruit. Surprit Haruto s' arrêta et regarda dans la direction dont venait le cri. Il ne réfléchit pas plus de quelques secondes avant de se mettre à courir dans cette même direction. Quelqu' un avait besoin d' aide.

Il pouvait s' agir d' un piège mais il doutait que quiconque soit au courant de sa présence. Après tout la cause de son arrivée dans la forêt était l' anneau que Shunpei avait créé. D' ailleurs il faudrait qu' il ait une conversation avec ce dernier. On avait pas idée de créer un anneau pareil.

Au bout d' un certain temps à parcourir discrètement les sous-bois enneigés il arriva au-dessus d' une petite clairière et ce qu' il y vit lui glaça le sang. Quatre hommes habillés d' étranges vêtements noirs se tenaient devant une fille suspendue par les poignets à environ un mètre du sol. Cette dernière se débattait du mieux qu' elle pouvait faisant mouliner ses jambes dans le vide avec une certaine force. L' un des hommes pointa un morceau de bois vers elle et elle se mit à se débattre encore plus violemment mais à cause de la douleur cette fois. Haruto ne savait pas d' où cette dernière venait mais il pouvait affirmer sans aucun doute que la fille souffrait.

Alors qu' il allait se précipiter pour l' aider Haruto se stoppa. Il n' avait aucune idée de ce qu' il se passait dans cette forêt. Il ne savait même pas où il était alors c' était peut être une mauvaise idée que de se précipiter à visage découvert pour sauver une fille. Il devait la jouer fine et faire en sorte que son implication bien qu' évidente soit mystérieuse. Doucement il sortit son anneau Hurricane et le passa à son majeur gauche avant de le placer devant son driver.

- **Hurricane ! Please.**

Un cercle vert l' entoura et il se transforma en Kamen Rider Wizard. Il passa un autre anneau à sa main droite.

-J' espère que ça marchera ici aussi. Murmura-t-il en plaçant l' anneau devant son driver.

- **Connect ! Please.**

Il plongea sa main dans un cercle magique et en ressorti son épée.

-Parfait. Fit-il, soulagé de toujours avoir accès au reste de son équipement.

Utilisant les pouvoirs du style Hurricane il s' envola et fonça vers la clairière en tirant avec son épée sous sa forme de pistolet. Ses tirs soulevèrent de la neige bloquant la vue des homme tandis que l' une des balles vint couper la corde qui retenait la fille à une branche. Il la rattrapa et s' éloigna rapidement en direction d' une cabane qu' il avait remarqué sur le flanc d' une petite colline non loin.

Une fois arrivé il jeta un coup d' œil rapide aux agresseurs de la fille. Ils semblaient totalement désorientés et aucun ne pensa à regarder en direction de la cabane. Haruto poussa un soupir de soulagement et se tourna vers la fille. Elle s' était redressée à l' aide du mur de la cabane et le regardait avec méfiance. De plus près Haruto pouvait voir que ses yeux étaient d' un bleu assez foncé. Elle avait ramené ses mains toujours attachées devant elle et avait ramassé la corde qui traînait par terre. Elle semblait prête à courir dès l' instant où elle perdrait le peu de confiance qu' elle avait pour lui en raison de son sauvetage. Soucieux de ne pas braquer la jeune fille plus qu' elle ne l' était déjà et conscient qu' un étrange homme masqué n' était pas forcément le genre de personne en qui on plaçait sa confiance Haruto désactiva sa transformation.


	4. Chapitre 3

**Coucou tout le monde! Voici un nouveau chapitre! Désolée pour le temps que j' ai mis à poster mais je dois bien l' avouer (avec beaucoup de honte). J' avais complètement oublié que je postais cette fic. Oui, je sais je suis totalement impardonnable et je finirais en enfer pour vous avoir fait un coup pareil mais si vous voulez bien attendre que j' ai terminé cette fic je vous promets que je me rattraperais.**

 **Encore toute mes excuses et bonne lecture!**

Une aide inattendue

 **Chapitre 3**

Luna ne savait plus vraiment où elle en était. À un moment elle se faisait torturer par des rafleurs et l' instant d' après elle était à côté d' une cabane avec un étrange homme habillé dans une tenue… surprenante. Rapidement Luna ramassa la corde qui l' avait attaché à la branche d' arbre. Si elle devait s' enfuir ce serait un handicape de la laisser traîner. Avec quelques difficultés dues à son interrogatoire elle se redressa et s' appuya sur le mur de la cabane sans quitter une seule fois l' homme des yeux. Ce dernier après avoir jeté un œil à ce qui semblait être ses agresseurs totalement désorientés se retourna et la regarda. Enfin. Il était sûrement en train de la regarder mais avec son étrange casque il pouvait tout aussi bien regarder le ciel qu' elle ne verrait pas la différence.

Au bout de quelques instants l' homme fut entouré par une sorte de cercle vert couvert de symboles qu' elle n' avait jamais vu. Une fois le cercle disparut elle vit un jeune asiatique auquel elle donnait une vingtaine d' années aux cheveux châtains, courts et lisses et aux yeux noirs. Il portait un pantalon rouge vif, un T-shirt blanc couvert de tellement d' arabesques rouges qu' il semblait rouge foncé, un manteau noir qui lui arrivait à mi-mollet, de grosses bottes noires et une écharpe rouge.

Pendant quelques instants ils se regardèrent dans le plus grand des silences jusqu' à ce que le garçon fasse un pas vers elle tout en essayant vraisemblablement de la rassurer.

-Ne t' inquiètes pas. Je ne te ferais aucun mal. Je veux juste te retirer ces liens.

Luna ne bougea pas d' un pouce. Ce garçon avait raison, il ne lui voulait aucun mal. Elle pouvait le sentir. Elle était même persuadée sans vraiment en connaître la raison qu' il avait besoin de plus d' aide qu' elle. Alors elle le laissa s' approcher et tendit les mains pour qu' il la débarrasse de la corde.

Pendant qu' il tentait de démêler ses liens elle ne put s' empêcher de détailler son étrange boucle de ceinture représentant une main ouverte ainsi que son énorme bague au majeur droit sur laquelle se trouvait la même main. Alors que l' une des cordes tombait sur le sol elle ne put plus retenir sa curiosité.

-Qui êtes-vous ?

-Un magicien qui passait par là.

Sa réponse surprit Luna. Un magicien ? Pas un sorcier ?

-Un magicien ?

-C' est si surprenant que ça ? Je vole vous savez.

-J' aurais été moins surprise si vous m' aviez annoncé être un sorcier.

-Un sorcier ? Vous êtes étrange.

Silence. Cet homme n' était donc pas un sorcier. Avait-il seulement conscience de leur existence ? Mais si il ignorait tout de sa communauté pourquoi l' avait-il aidé ? Et comment ?

-Pourquoi ces hommes en avaient-ils après vous et que vous ont-ils fais ?

Silence. Ces informations étaient trop importantes pour les confier à un inconnu aussi Luna préféra changer de sujet.

-Comment vous appelez-vous ?

Le garçon la regarda avec un étrange éclat dans les yeux.

-Et vous ?

-Luna. Dit elle simplement. Ce n' était pas un nom si rare que ça. Elle ne risquait rien. Et peut être que cela poussera l' homme à lui dire son nom.

-Haruto.

Ce n' était pas commun comme nom. Pour dire la vérité Luna ne l' avait jamais entendu.

-Vous êtes un étranger ?

Haruto lui jeta un rapide coup d' œil avant de retourner à ses liens. Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées.

-Je ne sais pas où je suis.

-Vous êtes amnésique ?

-Non.

-Vous avez été enlevé ?

-En quelque sorte.

-Vous ne voulez pas en parler ?

-Non.

-D' accord.

Finalement ses poignets furent libérés. Elles les frotta doucement tout en repensant aux mots succincts échangés avec Haruto. Il semblait totalement perdu et ignorait vraisemblablement tout des sorciers. Pourtant il l' avait aidé. Et il avait des pouvoirs. Elle releva la tête et le regarda pendant quelque instants tout en réfléchissant. Oui. Elle pouvait faire ça.


End file.
